<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Masked Getaway (Season 1) by LivingOnLaughs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756439">A Masked Getaway (Season 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnLaughs/pseuds/LivingOnLaughs'>LivingOnLaughs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Masked Getaway [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Masked Singer (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Boo-that-Ghost, And Cataclysm-of-the-Masses, Cabins, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, Roommates, Seasons 1-4 Only, Secret Crush, Sharing Clothes, Shoutout to Stressi-and-Anxie, Shoutouts for Everyone!, Skiing, Video Cameras, You know what?, besties, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnLaughs/pseuds/LivingOnLaughs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitting the road with the masks and blossoming romances go hand-in-hand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alien (The Masked Singer US)/Poodle (The Masked Singer US), Butterfly (The Masked Singer US)/Black Widow (The Masked Singer US), Fox (The Masked Singer US)/Rabbit (The Masked Singer US), Kitty (The Masked Singer US)/Frog (The Masked Singer US), Monster (The Masked Singer US)/Miss Monster (The Masked Singer US), Rhino (The Masked Singer US)/Bear (The Masked Singer US), Rottweiler (The Masked Singer US)/Flamingo (The Masked Singer US), T-Rex (The Masked Singer US)/Swan (The Masked Singer US), Turtle (The Masked Singer US)/Astronaut (The Masked Singer US), Unicorn (The Masked Singer US)/Thingamajig (The Masked Singer US), White Tiger (The Masked Singer US)/Kitty (The Masked Singer US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Masked Getaway [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the first part of my 'A Masked Getaway' series.<br/>In the first part of 'A Masked Getaway', Unicorn's group is getting ready for a fun road trip to a resort by a ski lodge.</p><p>(11:52 am)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unicorn smiled, using her magic to hover the last of her luggage in the trunk of her best friend Poodle's car. The two girls were planning this trip to the ski lodge for quite some time, now; but it wasn't just them going to the ski lodge. They had also invited some of their other friends, such as Seahorse, Kangaroo and Butterfly. As Unicorn got the last of her luggage in the trunk, she felt a familiar cold substance hit the back of her silky baby pink winter coat. </p><p>"Really, girls?" asked Unicorn, but not in an angered tone. Her tone expressed the fact that she was used to the girls' antics. </p><p>Butterfly burst into laughter. Seahorse stifled snickers. Poodle looked at her friends-turned-hyenas and rolled her eyes, as did Kangaroo. </p><p>"Sorry..." Seahorse blushed as she put a fin on a puffy, purple ear of her multicolored earmuffs.</p><p>"NOT SORRY!" proudly declared Butterfly, adjusting her green and navy blue scarf encrusted with tiny jewels she found at a Dollarama and sewed on. </p><p>Kangaroo sighed as she grabbed the two girls by their arms and dragged them to the car. "No more monkeyshines, you two. We gotta get on the road."</p><p>Seahorse and Butterfly looked at the marsupial. "Sorry," the two troublemakers said in unison, as Poodle opened the car door and inquired the girls on who wanted shotgun. </p><p>"I DO!" Seahorse announced.</p><p>"ME TOO!" Butterfly added.</p><p>"I...I'd like shotgun..." Unicorn meekly said.</p><p>"Same, mate." Kangaroo chimed in.</p><p>Poodle put a paw to her chin. "I'm thinking of a number from 1-4."</p><p>Almost instantly, the four girls called out a number from the group. Kanga called out '1', Seahorse shouted '2', Butterfly bellowed '3' and Unicorn shyly squeaked out a '4'. Seahorse wound up getting the correct number.</p><p>"Good. Now let's get in the car and try to beat the early morning rush." Poodle smiled, heading into the drivers' seat. "Everyone in!"</p><p>Seahorse smiled as she got in the passenger's seat. Butterfly was crammed in the middle, with Kangaroo by her left and Unicorn on the right. Finally, they were ready to hit the road, as Poodle turned the key in the car and put the car in full gear. The four other girls gasped in surprise as they left Poodle's cozy white house with the pink roof and had headed out on the twisty, bumpy, swirly road. </p><p>An hour into the drive, Poodle was angrily honking her horn. The car had gotten stuck in a lengthy traffic jam, upsetting the female dog. As for the rest of the girls, Seahorse was listening to music on her iPhone, Butterfly was sound asleep and drooling on her scarf, Kangaroo was also asleep and snoring up a storm and Unicorn was using her iPhone to text the group chat. </p>
<hr/><p>UniGirl: "Hey guys. What's up?"</p><p>Blacky: "Not much. How's Butter?"</p><p>UniGirl: "She's alright. I'm sitting beside her and she's sleeping."</p><p>UniGirl: "She looks so cute, when she's asleep."</p><p>Pan-Pan: "That's what she said."</p><p>Blacky: "PANDA!"</p><p>Wild-Thing: "XD"</p><p>Spooky Boi: "So, how's the road trip?"</p><p>UniGirl: "Stuck in traffic."</p><p>Spooky Boi: "Oof!"</p><p>Spooky Boi: "That must be harsh."</p><p>UniGirl: "It is. I've already gone through all of my playlist."</p><p>Tall Neck Boi: "Yikes!"</p><p>UniGirl: "IKR!"</p>
<hr/><p>Unicorn was almost about to take a picture of her and her sleeping friends, but Poodle blared her horn, awaking the marsupial. The winged diva slept on...somehow.</p><p>"What was that for?!" asked Kangaroo, kicking Poodle's seat.</p><p>Poodle blushed. "Sorry, Kanga. The traffic won't die down!"</p><p>"We heard." Unicorn and Kanga moped, before some notifications popped up on the magical horse's phone.</p>
<hr/><p>Wild-Thing: "Need someone to talk to?"</p><p>Tall Neck Boi: "We're."</p><p>Tall Neck Boi: "In."</p><p>Tall Neck Boi: "A."</p><p>Tall Neck Boi: "Group."</p><p>Tall Neck Boi: "Chat!"</p><p>UniGirl: "Of course I could use someone to talk to."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Gr8!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Someone's got a crush." Kangaroo teased.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Unicorn gasped.</p><p>"Admit it. You like him." </p><p>"Do not!"</p><p>"Do too."</p><p>"No I don't!"</p><p>"Yes you do!"</p><p>"STFU!" Poodle shouted, blasting the horn again. This time, Butterfly sleepily awoke, with a yawn. "Sorry, Butters."</p><p>Butterfly shrugged. "It's fine. What'd I miss?"</p><p>"Unicorn has a crush!" Kangaroo squealed.</p><p>"Lie..." Unicorn groaned, rolling her eyes and scrolling through her private chats. </p>
<hr/><p>UniGirl: "Hey Thingy."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Hey Uni. What do you wanna talk about?"</p><p>UniGirl: "Not much. I'm just bored."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "I understand the feeling."</p><p>UniGirl: "I guess. I'm just bored out of my brain."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "I wish I had your problem."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "White Tiger is looking over my shoulder and trying to read this text."</p><p>UniGirl: "Someone's jealous."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Yeah. So, how's the traffic?"</p><p>UniGirl: "Poodle says it's slowly clearing up."</p><p>UniGirl: "So, how's your crush?"</p><p>Wild-Thing: "My crush?"</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Nicole and I..."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Sort of..."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Broke up because some jerk got in the way."</p><p>UniGirl: "White Tiger, I presume."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Yup. I don't mind, TBH."</p><p>UniGirl: "Cool. So, what else is new, Thingy?"</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Not too much."</p><p>UniGirl: "Same. I've gone through all my playlists and I'm still bored."</p><p>UniGirl: "Any advice on what to do?"</p><p>Wild-Thing: "Have you tried playing any games?"</p><p>Uni-Girl: "Poodle and I have played 'Red Car, Blue Car', earlier."</p><p>Wild-Thing: "I meant on your phone."</p><p>UniGirl: "I mean, I could try playing some more Candy Crush. TTUL."</p><p>UniGirl: "💖"</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh I saw that." Kangaroo teased, as Unicorn sent her message. "We saw that heart."</p><p>"UNICORN LOVES THINGAMAJIG!" Butterfly exclaimed, happily. </p><p>"She does? Awww." Seahorse smiled, looking at her three friends. Unicorn's white skin had turned baby pink, out of embarrassment. </p><p>"As friends." Unicorn reminded, as she got out of chat and put on Candy Crush.</p><p>"Sure, girl." Butterfly giggled.</p><p>Poodle rolled her eyes. "Girls, no fighting. Please."</p><p>"She's in love!" Kangaroo said. </p><p>Unicorn sighed as she fixated all her attention on the video game, trying not to let her friends get on her tail. She hoped for a tranquil rest of the drive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mind if We Crash in?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In Unicorn's search for a quiet getaway with Poodle, Butterfly, Seahorse and Kanga, they wind up meeting a single mother with a baby. Also, some slice of life with Monster and Miss Monster and references to some of the international Masked Singers (11 am)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monster sighed, as he and Miss Monster talked among themselves, at the Winter Café. Normally, it would be a busy winter day; but with the residential troublemakers having gone to the ski lodge...it was a very quiet morning.</p><p>"So...any plans for today?" Monster asked his girlfriend, as he sweated bullets.</p><p>"Not too many." Miss Monster sipped her herbal tea. "My parents, my siblings and I are visiting my great uncle in the retirement home."</p><p>The cyan monster smiled a little. "That's nice. You know...before my grandpa...you know...before he passed, mom would take me and my siblings to go see him."</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>"Yeah. He was a big troublemaker, when he was young and he always had funny stories to tell Candy, Cee and I." Monster said, recounting all the stories his grandpa told him and his siblings. </p><p>"How sweet. How are Candy and Cee, these days, anyways?" questioned Missy.</p><p>"Well, my sister Candy has moved to Germany to be with her boyfriend...and my brother Cee is on a music tour." Monster shrugged. "What're your siblings up to?"</p><p>"Spotty is a reporter in Australia and she has a daughter-Little Dotty." Miss Monster smiled widely. </p><p>"And how's your sister Lovely?" Monster added.</p><p>Miss Monster smiled. "She's doing great. She's still singing her heart out, and mom's become quite accepting of her."</p><p>The couple talked some more, as Penguin (who was waiting on tables) walked towards them. "Hey guys. Whatcha talking about?" Penguin giggled. </p><p>"Family life." Monster and Miss Monster said. </p><p>"I see. Can I get you two anything?" Penguin asked, her blue eyes widened.</p><p>"I'm good." Missy said, still sipping her tea.</p><p>Monster smiled. "I'll have a slice of chocolate chip cake, please."</p><p>"Excellent choice, Monster. It's a popular item on the menu." Penguin smiled</p><p>"Because so many creatures love it?" Missy inquired.</p><p>The flightless bird giggled. "No. Because Squiggly keeps ordering it." </p><p>"Oh." Monster smiled, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Miss Monster giggled, as she pulled out her phone to text some friends.</p><hr/><p>🎀: "Hey guys, what's shaking?"</p><p>Mama Bear: "Not much. Just watching TV."</p><p>Blacky: "Waiting for Butters to call me."</p><p>Jell-O: "Just woke up."</p><p>Tall Neck Boi: "It's almost 11."</p><p>🎀: "XD"</p><p>Jell-O: "I know. I overslept. Okay?"</p><p>Blacky: "It's fine. I wonder how Butters is."</p><hr/><p>Unicorn sighed as her phone kept pinging. Poodle had pulled up to the ski lodge a while ago, and they were getting ready to find a cabin to settle down into. Smiling, she took a picture of her, Butterfly and Kangaroo and sent it to the group chat, alongside the caption 'We made it!'. Seahorse smiled as she turned off her phone and helped Poodle haul luggage around. Unicorn gave a giggle as she levitated some of her luggage and helped get it inside the lodge, while Poodle fetched them a cabin. </p><p>"How's Widow?" Butterfly asked, flying beside her best friend.</p><p>Unicorn smiled. "She's good."</p><p>"That's nice." Kangaroo bounced happily, some of her luggage rested in her pouch. </p><p>The group of five got greeted to an artic fox running the lodge and got assigned to a cute little, family sized cabin that was perfect for them. It even had WIFI, Poodle noticed. "After we finish unpacking, I can play Flam-Flam's ZooTube videos." Poodle wagged her tail, as her friends rolled their eyes. </p><p>After unpacking, Seahorse was watching a movie on her phone. It was called 'The Singing Contest' and it featured a cast of animals that were taking place in a singing contest (duh), and it was one of Seahorse's favorite movies. Kangaroo and Poodle were watching ZooTube, Butterfly was out enjoying the snow and Unicorn was idly wandering around. The two friends then noticed a pair of magenta eyes staring at them.</p><p>"Anyone there?" Butterfly called out.</p><p>"We come in peace!" Unicorn added.</p><p>The eyes walked towards the two, before revealing themselves to belong to a mint green alien bundled in a thin red t-shirt with blue jeans. She wore gray fingerless gloves; but only one had sequins sewed on it, giving off 80s popstar vibes. The alien smiled, untreated burn marks and star patterns were etched into her minty green skin and she had a small smile on her light blue lips. A purple bundle was wrapped in her arms.</p><p>Butterfly noticed the alien freezing. "You poor thing. What's an alien doing out in the cold?" </p><p>The alien only shivered.</p><p>"Come on. Let's get you warmed up." Unicorn insisted, as they got the alien inside the cabin and made her a cup of hot cocoa. </p><p>The alien's eyes widened, as she tasted the warm, cocoa-y liquid. "Th-th-thank you."</p><p>"No problem. I'm Unicorn, that's Butterfly and over there are Seahorse, Kangaroo and Poodle." Unicorn introduced, before they heard a scared murmur. "Who's that?"</p><p>The newcomer's eyes widened, as she unwrapped the bundle, revealing a light blue skinned, indigo haired baby alien wearing a raspberry pink onesie. </p><p>"Good heavens. You're a mom!" Butterfly exclaimed. </p><p>The alien squeaked out "I sure am..." </p><p>"Nice to meet you...uh...what's your name?" asked Unicorn.</p><p>"I'm S1-4RX5A10P59."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"But since you guys seem to go by your species names, you can call us Alien and Baby Alien."</p><p>"Okay. Then what were you two doing out in the cold?" Poodle worried, warming up some milk for Baby Alien.</p><p>"Our spaceship crashed and blew up into flames." Alien trembled a little, as she cradled her baby.</p><p>Poodle sighed, as she gave the baby some milk to drink. He happily sipped the liquid, until the sippy-cup was empty. "Yikes." Poodle shuddered.</p><p>"You can seek shelter with us." Kangaroo insisted. </p><p>"We can't just let them in the cabin!" Seahorse explained. </p><p>"Why not?" wondered Poodle. Seahorse sighed and examined Alien all over. Black, leathery patched skin blended in with the mint green skin. Third degree burns, Seahorse identified. </p><p>"She needs to see a doctor, first." Seahorse explained.</p><p>"I think there's a cabin doctor." Poodle said, grabbing Alien's left hand and walking her and the baby to the cabin's doctor.</p><p>The cabin doctor looked at the two aliens and instantly sent a medical helicopter to get the mint green alien to the hospital. Her burns needed immediate attending to. Poodle insisted she join Alien in the copter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>